Drabbles of Pairing of Taiwan
by Summer Mint
Summary: Drabbles of Taiwan pair… hopes u like it! XD PanTai, HKxTaiwan, ChinaxTaiwan, KoreaxTaiwan. MAU HIATUS! OOC, sedikit AU-au-ah-terang-eh-gelap-deng, miss typo meraja rela


Disclaimer : Hetalia is not mine…^^;

Summary : Drabbles of Taiwan pair… hopes u like it! XD PanTai, HKxTaiwan, ChinaxTaiwan, KoreaxTaiwan. MAU HIATUS! OOC, sedikit AU-au-ah-terang-eh-gelap-deng

Rate : T

Listening to : Suara angin…lagi nungguin donlod video ma doujin USUK :9

* * *

Okeh, TikaElric7, the poor author in DA and FFn kembali membuat fict Asian Family XD (Sebelum ada fict Melt, dengan pairing HKTaiwan, baca ya! C: –promosi- -dibuangketongsampah- -dibiarkan- )

Ini linknya : http: /www .fanfiction .net/s/6455274/1/Melt (apus spasi..)

Huohhoohohoho…maap nie, sebenernya malem ini mo nuntasin fict My Little Heart ma Gone but Not Forgotten, tapi malang, USB gw di sita ma temen (baca: dipinjem =_=" smoga doujin2 terlarang gw gak di ambil dia..) jadi maap nie.. TT_TT

Sebenernya saya juga mau 'ngilang' di FFn dulu, karena merasa gak mampu nyaingin author2 yang lain….dari pada nyampah fict, enakan saya hilang! PLOP! XD

Okeh, slamat untuk **Rin-chanHonda**, gw udh duluin PanTai daripada HkxTaiwan, Zal… ^=^

Okeh, daripada kesel, saya banyak bacot tak jelas, kita lanjut aja!

* * *

~ I'll Disappearance ~

PanTai

Night of Valentine

Malam Valentine adalah malam yang menyenangkan bagi gadis pesonifikasi Zhōnghuá Mínguó ini.

Pada malam hari itu, tanggal 13 Febuari, ia sibuk mengaduk adonan cokelatnya di dalam sebuah mankuk berwarna pink apron, kesukaannya.

_4. Setelah adonan telah benar-benar matang, tuang ke dalam cetakan. Perlahan-lahan, agar tidak tumpah. Bekukan dalam freezer selama 1 jam._

Taiwan membaca baik-baik langkah per langkah dalam buku resep yang baru ia beli tempo hari. Gadis ber-ahoge ini tidak mau mengulang kejadian tahun sebelumnya. Ia telah meledakan dapur hingga membangunkan seluruh anggota keluarganya.

Taiwan hanya bisa _sweat drop_ mengingat kejadian itu.

KLAP!

Suara pintu lemari pendingin tertutup dengan maat rapat. Taiwan menyeka tangannya yang sedikit kotor dengan ujung sisi celemek merah jambunya. Ia tersenyum sambil bernafas lega.

'_Kali, ini aku pasti berhasil!'_

Sambil menunggu hasil cokelatnya benar-benar beku, Taiwan mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di atas teras rumah China yang beralas tatami.

'_Huummm, nanti hasil cokelatnya akan kuberi untuk siapa ya?'_ Pikir Wan, panggilan akrab gadis keturunan Taiwan ini.

'_Yoong Soo? Ia pasti lebih memilih memegang dadaku daripada cokelat ini…Hongkong? Apa dia mau menerimanya? Gege*? Atau Vietnam?'_

Ia hanya berpikir sambil menyeritkan dahinya. Terlalu banyak kerabat yang ia punya, hingga bingung harus memberi cokelat hand-made itu pada siapa.

'_Atau…Kiku?'_

Sebuah ilham datang dari dalam otak Taiwan. Saat mengingat paras lelaki personifikasi _Nipponkokui_ ini, muka terasa lebih hangat dari pada sebelumnya. Ia berasumsi hal ini berasal dar terpaan angin musim dingin.

"Ah, konbawa, Taiwan-san!"

"!"

'_Su-suara ini, mustahil…'_

"Kiku? K-kau belum tertidur?"

Ya, pemilik suara itu adalah lelaki personifikasi manta negara kolonial ini, Japan a.k.a Nihon a.k.a Nippon a.k.a istilah-istilah lain yang cuman di ketahui Rin-chan (ditabrak road roller)

"Ya, setiap malam aku selalu berkeliling untuk memeriksa keadaan rumah. Berjaga-jaga, agar tidak ada seseorang yang melangkah ke kediaman Chuggoku-san." Kata Kiku tersenyum seraya menepuk katana-nya tersarung rapi, dengan kain berwarna ungu.

Sekilas Taiwan melihat katana lelaki yang duduk di sebelahnya, dan kembali terfokus atas pikirannya.

"Anoo, bila saya tidak menyinggung urusan Taiwan-san, sebenarnya apa yang Taiwan-san malam-malam begini?"

"!"

Taiwan tersentak sembari menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terbubuh warna merah padam.

"Ke-kebetulan besok hari Valentine, aku mencoba membuat cokelat, seperti tahun lalu…" Ujarnya dengan suara pelan, hampir berbisik.

Lelaki itu sedikit tertawa.

"Jangan sampai membakar dapur lagi ya, Taiwan-san!"

"Te-tentu saja tidak! Ka-kali ini aku yakin akan berhasil!" Protes gadis berambut cokelat tua tersebut sambil memukul ringan ke bahu Kiku.

"Hahahaha…bercanda. Daripada itu, aku ingin mencoba cokelat buatanmu tahun ini." Ujar Kiku sambil mengedipkan mata genit (?)

"A-ah…a-akan ku lihat sebentar, apa sudah membeku atau belum.." Taiwan mulai berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya yang berselimut kaus kaki putih kea rah dapur.

KLEK!

Taiwan membuka lemari pendingin dan memperlihatkan hasil cokelatnya pada Kiku,

"Huumm..boleh aku mencobanya satu?" Tanya Kiku sopan.

"Si-silahkan, Kiku-san." Jawab Taiwan dengan muka berwarna merah persik. Kiku agak terkejut karena Taiwan memanggil namanya dengan kata "-san"

"Baiklah, ittadakimasu.."

HAP!

sfx: MOGU, MOGU (arggh, author alay bgt!)

"Ba-bagaimana rasanya? Apa sudah cukup manis?" Tanya Taiwan sambil memelintir ahogenya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Kiku hanya tersenyum sambil tetap mengulum cokelat kecil berbentuk _spade_ itu.

"Kau mau mencobanya? Tanya Kiku simpel.

"E-eh, apa ma-" Kata-katanya terputus begitu saja saat diketahui bibir gadis Taiwan ini terkunci oleh bibir lelaki dihadapannya.

Ia tidak tahu, ujung kakinya ada pada lantai kayu tatami dapur atau tidak. Yang ia tahu, Kiku menautkan jemarinya pada pangkal dagu mulusnya.

Ciuman itu berlangsung singkat, namu teramat dalam.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Kiku sambil memperlihatkan senyumnya bercampur pipi berwarna bunga sakura.

"Ma-manis..." Jawan Taiwan ragu dengan blushing yang menjadi-jadi.

~ I'll Disappearance ~

* * *

HKxTaiwan

Gift for You!

"Hei, Hongkong! Kau ingat tanggal 1 Juli nanti?" Seru gadis berbaju merah sakura tersebut seraya mencolek pipi kanan saudara laki-lakinya.

"Aku selalu ingat setiap tanggal dalam satu bulan, Taiwan. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Kau sudah menanyakan hal serupa berkali-kali..." Jawab Xiang, nama akrab lelaki keturunan Cantonese itu.

"Hehehehe..tidak ada apa-apa kok! Aku hanya memastikan jawabanmu!" Jawab Taiwan kembali seraya terkikik riang. "Baiklah, aku kembali ke kamar dulu ya, Xiang-kun!"

"Jawab panggil aku seperti itu..." Ujar Hongkong dengan nada monoton.

Taiwan melangkah dengan riang ke arah kamar pribadinya diiringi suara senandung ringannya di tiap langkah tangga ke lantai 2. Muka menunjukan ekspresi bahagia. Bahkan amat bahagia. Ia berharap semoga proyek boneka pandanya selesai pada waktunya.

_Boneka?_

Yup, tanggal 1 Juli adalah tanggal ulang tahun saudara laki-lakinya yang paling ia sayangi, Hongkong a.k.a Daerah Khusus Administratif Republik Rakyat China. (BUJUG! INI BENAR GAK YA? O.O"a namanya Hongkong panjang amir... )

Tertulis di almanak berwarna merah _peach_ di kamar Taiwan, pada tanggal 1 Juli, tergambar sebuah ikon panda yang menggemaskan serta tulisan singkat 'HAPPY B'DAY HONGKONG! XD'.

Ia membuka sebuah kotak berwarna merah bata bertuliskan diatas tutupnya 'JANGAN DIBUKA! RAHASIA BESAR! Taiwan~'. Berukuran sedang. Tidak terlalu besar ataupun terlalu kecil. Saat gadis berambut hitam-aksen-kecokelatan ini membukanya perlahan. Terlihat sebuah boneka panda-setengah-selesai serta alat-alat jahit miliknya, seperti sisa kain flanel berwarna mayoritas hita dan putih, jarum sulam, benang sulam dengan warna senada dengan warna senada dengan kain flanel, gunting, serta lem stik yang telah setengah kering.

Taiwan kembali menekuni pekerjaannya dengan semangat '45. Ia menjahit dengan sulaman tusuk flanel di tiap pinggir kain flanel, memperhatikan tiap jahitannya tetap rapi tanpa ada kesalahan sedikitpun, dan mengoleskan lem pada bagian mata boneka tersebut. Ia hanya tersenyum bahagia seraya menjahit tiap bagiannya. Ia bisa membayangkan hasil akhir dari boneka buatan tangannya, serta perubahan ekspresi pada saudara laki-lakinya itu.

'_Apa dia akan tersenyum? Atau malah tertawa mengejek? Atau, bagaimana ekspresinya tetap monoton?'_ Gadis polos personifikasi Taiwan ini hanya bisa menerka-nerka apa balasan dari lelaki yang notabane-paling-ia-sayangi-ini

'_Semoga saja ia mau menerimanya!'_ Percayanya dalam hati, sambil terus terfokus atas boneka hand-made-nya.

(( Yosh, ya. Kita skip ampe 1 hari sebelum ultah Hongkong yuk XD! ))

Sudah 3 hari berlalu, namun perkiraan waktu pembuatan boneka panda tersebut meleset 180 derajat dari perkiraan Taiwan.

Ia memandang penuh sweat drop hasil terakhir boneka yang akan ia berikan pada Hongkong. Kini waktu di jam dinding kamarnya telah menunjukan pukul 10 malam jam setempat. Kedua kelopak mata kini telah terasa berat dan berwarna gelap, setalah 3 hari melawan hukum alam a.k.a begadang. Taiwan rasanya ingin mengutuk pada setiap manusia yang mengatakan kalau meminum kopi atau membasuh muka dengan air dingin ampuh mengusir rasa kantuk. Sebalik pada gadis berahoge kriwil ini, ia malah tertidur lelap bersama alat-alat proyeknya yang berserakan.

"ARGGH! KALAU BEGINI, TIDAK ADA JALAN LAGI! HARI INI AKU HARUS JADI, WALAUPUN HARUS MEMPERTARUHKAN NYAWA SEKALIPUN!" Teriak Taiwan berapi-api dengar suara khas toa H*ts*n* M*k* yang lagunya VOiCE lagi di dengerin ma author. Oke, udah mulai OOT nie.

Suara yang menggema hingga seantero rumah keluarga Asia-nya membuat setiap anggota keluarganya eswete.

Hanya Hongkong seorang, sambil memasang headseat ditelinganya, dengan lagu yang terlantun Marukaite Chikyuu-Hongkong(KATANYA ADA LHO! O.O Klo yang punya linknya ksh tw author ya!), memasang tampang seperti ( T_T...) .

_Hongkong POV_

Sudah 3 hari belakangan ini, aku tidak melihat wajah Taiwan berlalu lalang di sekitar rumah. Akhir aku bertemunya, kami hanya bertukar salam, dan ia berlalu begitu saja. Sekilas aku melihat wajahnya yang biasa berwarna krem cerah berganti putih pucat. Malam ini ia bahkan tidak ikut makan malam bersama kami, seperti biasanya. Aku mencoba bertanya pada Viet, saudariku yang dekat dengannya, namun hasilnya layaknya pertanyaanku.

Tadi malam, tepat jam 10 malam, Gege sedang melipat baju yang baru di seterika hangat. Kiku sedang membantu Thailand sedang mencuci piring. Viet dan Yong Soo menelpon, malam ini akan pulang sedikit larut karena ada persiapan festival. Dan aku, hanya membaca komik yang di beli Kiku di Comic Market tempo hari sambil mendengar lagu buatanku sendiri dengan headseat.

Di tengah kehangatan ruang keluarga, suara orang-yang-notabane-paling-kusayangi tiba-tiba berteriak layaknya tentara yang siap tempur. Gege, Thailand, dan Kiku hanya memasang wajah pucat bercampur sweat drop.

'_Nanti aku akan mencoba datang ke kamarnya..'_Janjiku dalam hati, sembari melepas headseatku.

11.46 pm waktu setempat...

Seluruh ruangan yang ada di rumah gege kini gelap gulita, bertanda setiap anggota keluargaku mungkin telah terlelap. Yong Soo maupun Viet sudah pulang 30 menit yang lalu dan langsung menuju kamar masing-masing. Mungkin ini kesempatan untuk menyelundup (?) ke kamar Wan, sebutan yang di beri gege saat ia di temukan.

KRIEET!

Aku membuka pintu kamar adik perempuanku dan terlihat, kamar beraksen warna merah muda sakura dengan keadaan cukup berantakan. Ralat, sangat berantakan layaknya kamar author. (Hongkong, elu ngeledek ya? ^=^ )

Sang pemilik kamar sedang terlelap dalam keadaan berantakan di atas meja belajarnya. Aku hanya mendesah melihat betapa berantakan keadaan kamar ini, maupun sang pemilik. Aku menyibak rambut bergelombangnya, dan memperlihatkan paras khas miliknya seorang. Wajah yang telah menarik hati kelabuku. Entah, terasa hangat kedua belah pipiku. Aku hanya menyibak poni rambutku yang berwarna senada dengan miliknya dan mulai membereskan tiap barang di kamarnya.

Saat aku mulai membereskan barang di atas meja belajarnya, aku melihat sebuah almanak tanggalan bulan ini. Aku memungutnya dan terlihat satu bagian hari bertanggal 1 Juli yang terlingkari spidol merah, bertulis 'HAPPY B'DAY HONGKONG! XD'

'_Hari ulang tahunku? J-jangan-jangan Taiwan selalu menanyakan padaku tempo hari karena...sebentar lagi, bukan 14 menit menuju ulang tahunku...'_

TRAK!

"!"

Suara benda yang jatuh lagi dari atas meja. Aku kembali membungkukan badanku dan memungutnya. Sebuah boneka panda bertuliskan di belakangnya 'For : Xiang, Hongkong Happy Birthday ~ '. Tidak jelek, bahkan menurutku sangat menggemaskan. Ada sedikit jahitan yang belum terselesaikan dengan jarum jahit yang masih tergantung. Aku memegang erat boneka hadiah pemberiannya.

11.58 pm...

"Saat ulang tahun pertamaku, aku hanya merayakan dengan Mathew karena Arthur sedang sibuk bekerja. Saat itu aku tidak mendapat hadiah satupun dan dari siapa pun. Aku tidak berharap banyak. Toh, aku hanya sebuah daerah istimewa yang 'tidak' istimewa." Ujarku sambil melangkah ke depan meja belajarnya, mensejajarkan wajahku dengan sang pembuat boneka panda.

"Aku tak berharap hadiah darimu, aku tak berharap rasa sukaku padamu terbalas, namun di hari kelahiranku malam ini..."

11.59 pm...

"Aku hanya bisa berkata dengan hadiahmu di tanganku..." Lanjutku sambil mengelus dahi hangat gadis yang terlelap di depanku. Taiwan. Orang yang pertama kali melihat keberadaanku.

"Terima kasih..." Ujarku lembut seraya mendekatkan bibirku ke dahinya yang selembut sutera.

12.00 pm...

"And...i love you..." Aku mengecup dahinya yang hangat tepat di detik pertama hari ulang tahunku. Tak ada kue maupun lilin yang menyala di sekitarnya. Tapi, bisa berdua, bertukar kehangat berdua dengannya yang sedang terlelap sembari tersenyum hangat, adalah hadiah yang melebihi apapun.

Aku mengendongnya ala bridal style, mengangkutnya ke atas ranjang empuknya. Menyelimutinya dengan selimut dan mengelus rambutnya yang beraroma mawar. Kembali ke kamarku seraya membawa hadiah untukku darinya.

Normal POV

Esoknya, suara Taiwan kembai menggema menemukan bonekanya lenyap, meninggalkan sebuah note bertulis.

_Terima kasih atas hadiahnya_

_Kimi ga suki_

_Hongkong ~ WISH! _

~I'll Disapperance~

* * *

ChinaxTaiwan

You're Still Mine.

Pagi itu kau di temukan tersiram air hujan semalam. Lelaki berkuncir ini gelagapan menemukan kau dalam keadaan setengah sekarat dan langsung membawamu ke rumahnya yang hangat.

Saat di tanya kau siapa, kau hanya menggeleng. Saat di tanya kau darimana dan kenapa ada di dalam kebun bambunya, kau kembali menggelengnya. Terlihat ekspresi berganti dengan tatapan sediki kaget.

'Berapa hari kau tersiram air, aru?'

'Entahlah, mungkin cukup lama...'

Ia hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti, sembari kembali membasuh rambutmu dengan handuk hangat. Ia berlalu sebentar, dan kembali dengan semangkuk sup. Sup fo tiao qiang, tercium dari aromanya.

'Kalau begitu, mulai detik ini, kau akan memulai hari baru, aru!'

'Hari...baru?'

'Benar! Kau akan ku angkat menjadi adikku, aru!'

'Adik? A-apa itu artinya...SAUDARA?'

'Benar, aru! Kini, namamu berganti menjadi, Taiwan!'

'Ta-Taiwan?'

'Yup! Salam kenal aru! Aku China, aru! Mulai hari ini, kau akan menjadi adikku, ya kan? Taiwan?'

Sejak hari itu, harimu di lalui dengan lelaki yang kau panggil, GEGE.

100 tahun kemudian...

"YAO-GEGE!" Teriak Taiwan sambil mengebrak meja ruang kerja Wang Yao, personifikasi Republik Rakyat China.

"Ada apa, aru? Tidak sopan sekali kau berteriak muka kakakmu sendiri, aru." Balas Yao dengan nada setengah sinis.

"Yao-ge-TIDAK! Kau bukan lagi kakakku. BIARKAN AKU MERDEKA, K******T!"

"Kau sudah cukup mendapat kasih sayang dariku, aru. Untuk apa kau memerdekakan dirimu?"

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan melayang tepat pada pipi gembul Yao.

"RAKYAT-RAKYATKU MENDERITA DENGAN POLITIKMU YANG BERSIFAT KOMUNIS! Rakyat-rakyatku lebih memilih ikut bersama Amerika-san daripada harus mengikuti Russia sialan itu. Kami ingin BEBAS! Aku ingin kemerdekaanku seperti yang di dapatkan Indonesia, Yao-gege!" Teriak Taiwan penuh emosi. Sebutir air mata meleleh di ekor matanya.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Yang terdengar hanya suara nafas Taiwan yang berat, sedari tadi berteriak.

"Baiklah kalau maumu begiu aru."

"!"

"Kalaupun kau dapat merdeka, kau tetap masuk dalam bagian provinsiku, aru. Walaupun setiap negara di dunia ini menyetujui kemerdekaanmu, AKULAH SATU-SATU YANG TAK AKAN MENYETUJUINYA ARU!" Seru Yao dengan nada angkuh.

"Kau...sialan..." Geram Taiwan. Suara gertakan giginya kentara sekali di dalam ruangan gelap itu. Tangannya yang lembab akan peluh terangkat keatas. Bersiap memberi tamparan keras ke pipi saudara 'tua'nya itu.

Hanya celah 5 cm lagi sebelum menyentuh pipi kanan lelaki Cantonese ini, tangan gadis berparas Asia ini telah di 'borgol' oleh tangan Yao.

"Aku tak akan pernah membiarkanmu merdeka, aru. Walaupun 100 tahun kedepan akan datang, kau tetap bagian dari Republik Rakyat China, aru." Ujarnya dengan nada dingin dan monoton. Tak meninggalkan kata kutip khasnya.

"Ke-kenapa? Bukan sebuah kemerdekaan adalah HAK dari setiap bangsa...Yao-gege. Kau mengatakannya pada kami semua, bukan?" Jawab Taiwan diiringi dengan isakan keras darinya.

"Karena, kau miliki, aru..." Ujar pelan Yao. Menggerakkan tangan kanan untuk mendekap Taiwan.

"!"

"Kau boleh menyukai beribu lelaki diluar sana, tapi, kau tetap milikku. Seorang. Tak ada seorang pun yang boleh memilikimu selain aku, aru. Tidak itu Kiku, ataupun Yong Soo, maupun Hongkong. Kau hanya milikku, aru." Ujar Yao sembari mendekap Taiwan makin dalam nan erat. Berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain.

Taiwan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Memberontak? Tidak ada artinya. Ia merasa, agar kakaknya tetap mendekapnya. Menangis? Well, dia memang anak perempuan yang cengeng, namun, ini bukan waktu yang tepat, bukan?

"Baka..." Hanya sepatah kata yang terucap dari pita suara Taiwan. "Kalau kau masih ingin memilikiku, baiklah...Tapi, biarkan dulu aku memerdekakan diri, dan hanya seorang yang tidak menanggapi suara proklamasiku, Yao-gege.."

Lelaki didepannya hanya menghela nafas sambil mengelus rambut halus manusia 'miliknya seorang' "You still mine, Taiwan."

~'ll Disapperance~

* * *

I Hate You, But You Love Me.

TaiwanxKorea

Aku membencinya, Im Yoong Soo, saudara laki-lakiku sendiri.

Oh, well. Perlu kah alasan mengapa aku membencinya?

Aku benci suara yang bising serta keributan. Namun, itulah sifat yang terturun dari orang tuanya. Ia sangat berisik. Ocehannya mungkin tak akan berhenti hingga dunia ini berakhir. Terkadang, ia berbicara yang seharusnya tidak diucapkan di depan keluarga kami atau orang umum. Menurutku itu memalukan. Ia pernah berkata kencang-kencang perihal seseorang yang kusukai. Yah, pengalaman yang buruk, bukan?

Alasan kedua, ia orang yang mesum. Okay, tidak terlalu mesum seperti France-nii, tapi mungkin keturunannya. Ia selalu berusaha untuk memegang dada semua anggota keluarga kami. Aku sampai tak habis pikir, untuk apa dia melakukan itu? Aku mungkin satu-satunya yang belum menjadi korbannya. Thanks Godness.

Tapi.

Pada tanggal 25 Oktober, tahun lalu.

Sebuah pesan mengagetkanku. Beserta sebuah bungkusan berwarna biru tua dengan pita merah.

"_Yoh! Taiwan. Selamat ulang tahun ya, daze. Semoga tahun ini kau tetap sehat dan aku bisa memegang dadamu, daze! XD_

_Nb:_

_Im still love you, daze. Walaupun aku tahu kau membenciku, bukan? Aku berharap kau menerima perasaanku, saat sifatku akan berubah, daze. (tapi aku akan mempertahankan kebiasaanku memegang dada orang-orang, daze D)_

_Salam, kimichi._

_Im Yoong Soo :9_

Hanya sebuah sunggingan tawa serta senyum tertoreh di mukaku.

"Aku akan menungguku, Yoong Soo...karena aku juga menyukaimu..." Desisku pelan sambil mendekap hadiah khusus darinya.

END ~

ARGGGHH! maap nie gaje bgt nie fict...T_T

oke kita bedah atu2nya minna~

**Nights of Valentine** :PanTai khusus bwt temen gw Rin-chanHonda. Gw bkin ini rada niat, coz, baru ngetik (alasan)

**Gift for You!**: kecetus ide dari fict buatan **Arialia**, temen gw ffn(CONGRATS FOR YOUR FIRST FICT LEMON HKxTaiwan!)baca gw tuker, yg ultah Hongkong XD. Drabbles terpanjang.

**You're Still Mine** : Insipirasi dari keadaan Taiwan yg udh di anggap merdeka, tp masih di anggep bagian RRC...poor she ;_;. First drabbles historical.

**I Hate You, But You Love Me!** : inspirasi random + gejeness...maap bwt fans KoreaTaiwan m(_ _|||)m = m(|||_ _)m. Drabbles terpendek.

udah, udah ngeh blom? Klo msh blom ngeh, taro tu ke-nggak-ngeh-an-mu di wallku, insya allah tak bales :9

FB : http :/www. facebook .com/ tika. elric7 (apis spasi = w =b)

salam

TikaElric7 :9

READmustREVIEW!

V

V


End file.
